Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a mode conversion method, and a display driving integrated circuit (IC) and an image processing system using the method.
A display driving system includes a timing controller, a display driving IC, and a panel. The display driving IC includes a source driver and a gate driver used to drive picture elements of a panel that reproduces an image signal, and may also include a timing controller. A timing controller converts input image information into a signal for a display driving IC and transmits the same to the display driving IC.